This invention relates to novel compounds useful as intermediates for making ether polycarboxylates and is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 452,305, filed Mar. 18, 1974 now abandoned and copending herewith.
It is known that ether polycarboxylates represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein M is alkali metal and X is hydrogen or COOM are useful as complexing agents for metal and alkaline earth metal ions and as detergency builders. Although methods for synthesis of such compounds (e.g., via Williamson ether type synthesis) have been disclosed, alternate processes for their preparation are desired. Accordingly, the provision of novel intermediates suitable for use in such alternate processes constitutes a significant contribution to the art.